


A Demon and Hir Boy

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [60]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon and Hir Boy

"You… you… you _ate_ Tash!" Jadis declared, pointing a shaking finger at Akaya. Or, possibly, at the cloud of smoke in front of him that had, until very recently, been one of Jadis’ inferior demons.

"Yeah?" Akaya raised his brows and flexed his fingers. "And?"

Belial laughed. This was the most fun se had had in centuries, and learning that Akaya had managed to absorb the demon who tried to possess him was the icing on the cake. "Indeed. And one suspects that he’ll do something even worse to you if you don’t make yourself scarce and stop trying to assert spurious claims of loyalty. After all," se smiled, wickedly, "he isn’t a tame human."

Akaya gave hir a pleased look as Jadis scuttled off. "This is fun."

Belial tucked a hand around his arm as they strolled on. "Isn’t it?"

 

**End**


End file.
